Pokemon Learning League Factors
by Storalwhit
Summary: Misty and Kiawe are on Valencia Island, and go on an exploration to check out the native Pokemon, only to run across a familiar face afterwards.


Pokemon Learning League

Factors

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens on an overhead shot of Valencia Island on a balmy sunny day, with flocks of Pelipper of Swanna and shadows of the clouds streaking along the ground below. Now, we cross fade/pan down to the Pokemon Center, and fade in to the inside, where we find Misty and Kiawe sitting in the dining area, packing their bags. They put in sandwiches & drinks, Pokeballs, potions and several cans of Pokemon food. They zip up their bags.)_

Misty: Okay, that's everything we need.

Kiawe: Mmm-hmm. You never know what we might encounter

Misty: So, Kiawe, ready to do this exploration?

Kiawe: Yeah. Let's go.

 _(They get up from their seats, and we cut to the exterior of the Center as they exit it. Now, they stroll down the path and into the forest.)_

Kiawe: So, Misty, what are the Pokemon here like?

Misty: Well, they all have different colors to them because of the climate here, but aside from that, they're not all that different.

Kiawe: Ahh, got you.

 _(They continue trekking through the forest. As they do, they see a Butterfree feeding on some tree sap, a tanned Nidorina & Nidorino cuddling with each other, an Alolan Exeggutor basking in the sunlight, a couple of Bellossom doing a dance and a Vileplume also basking in the sunlight. Cross-fade to two hours later, where they see a horde of Passimian sharing their food with a group of Raticate.) _

Misty: Wow! That's very generous and

Kiawe: yeah. Couldn't have said that better myself.

 _(Just then, they hear a soft rustling in the bushes.)_

Misty _(whispering)_ : What do you think it is?

Kiawe _(whispering)_ : I don't know. Let's take a look.

 _(They peek through them and find… Professor Ivy lying on the ground and inconspicuously observes the same Pokemon and taking down notes.)_

Ivy _(quietly)_ : Ahh, fascinating.

 _(She jots down a few more notes, and then silently gets up off the ground. Misty and kiawe go over to her.)_

Misty: Hey, there Prof. Misty.

Ivy: Misty, long time, no see. How are you?

Misty: I'm doing great. I'd like you to meet Kiawe.

Ivy: Pleased to meet you.

Kiawe: Thanks. Same to you.

 _(They shake each other's hands.)_

Ivy: Where are you from, Kiawe?

Kiawe: Paniola Town in Alola.

Ivy: Ahh, that's nice.

Misty: Why were you observing those Pokemon?

Ivy: I was analyzing how the newer ones have adjusted to their new environments, as well as how they're getting along with the local ones.

Kiawe _(comprehending)_ : I see.

Ivy: Yep.  
Misty: She also takes care and raises of all the Pokemon living here.

Kiawe: Ahh, that's very noble of you.

 _(She gives a warm smile to him.)_

Ivy: Listen, I'm about to head to my lab. Would you like to come?

Kiawe: Sure, that sounds good.

 _(They go down the path and out of the forest. Cross-dissolve to thirty-five minutes later, and they've arrived at the lab. They head inside, where they see her assistants, Hope, Faith and Charity running maintenance on their lab equipment.)_

Ivy: Hey, girls. How's the equipment checking out?

Hope: They're all working at tip-top shape, Prof. Ivy.

Ivy: That's great. Now, come over here. We have company.

 _(They shut off the equipment and walk over to them.)_

Charity, Hope and Faith: Hello.

Kiawe: Hi. My name's Kiawe.

Faith: Hey, I'm Faith.

Charity: My name's Charity.

Hope: And I'm Hope.

Misty: How are you all doing?

Faith: We're doing fine.

Misty: Oh, good. _(She turns over to prof. Ivy.)_ So, what are you going to do now?

Ivy: Oh, we're going to give the Pokemon their check-ups.

Kiawe: Ah-ha. Mind if we come and watch?

Ivy _(sincerely)_ : No, not at all.

Kiawe: Okay, then.

Ivy: Just let me put in my research data and we'll get going.

 _(She goes over to her computer and starts putting in her research data. Minutes later, they all exit the lab and go out to the surrounding biotopes. They head down to the beach. Hope whistles loudly and Gyrados, a Seadra, a Gorebyss, an Alomomola and a Finneon emerge from below the surface.)_

Ivy: All right, everyone. Time to give you your checkups.

 _(She pulls out her stethoscope and listens to their individual heartbeats.)_

Ivy: Mmm-hmm, good.

 _(She takes off her lab coat and steps into the water and inspects their bodies. She spots a couple of cuts and scrapes on Seadra and Gorebyss.)_

Ivy: Ah-ha. Hope, give me some potions and bandages.

Hope: You got it.

 _(She gets out a first-aid kit and hands it to Ivy.)_

Ivy: Thanks.

 _(She proceeds to gently spray the potion around the affected wounds and carefully dresses them with the bandages.)_

Ivy: There we are. Now, you two just take it easy now.

 _(Seadra and Gorebyss give an affirmative expressive. Now, she steps out of the water, puts her lab coat back on, Charity hands her two bags of PokeBlocks and Poffins and pulls out two of each.)_

Ivy: Here you are.

 _(She gives Seadra and she and the others go up to the forest biotope.)_

Ivy (calling out): All right, everyone, come on out.

 _(A Raticate and a Paras comes out from behind the bushes, a Weepinbell hops over, a Komala climbs down the tree's trunk and a Fomantis jumps off from one of the branches. Prof. Ivy inspects their physical conditions.)_

Ivy _(feeling certain)_ : All right. Now, walk around in circles.

 _(The Pokemon go around in small circles for one minute. Now, they stop in their tracks, Ivy whips out her stethoscope again and checks their pulses and heartbeats.)_

Ivy: Well, I'm happy to say you're all healthy.

 _(They all give off happy cries and Ivy smiles back at them.)_

Ivy: Faith, give out the Poke Puffs and Pokebeans.

Faith: Sure thing.

 _(She takes out a couple of Pokepuffs and Pokebeans and feeds them to the Pokemon. Now, they leave the biotope and head back inside the ride.)_

Kiawe: You did a great job out there, Prof. Ivy.

Ivy: Why, thank you Kiawe. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I like to be sure that they're all healthy and doing good.

Misty: Well, are there any other tasks need to get done here?

Faith: Oh, just organizing all the Pokemon food in the storage room is all that's left.

Misty: Ah-ha. Can you use a hand with it?

Charity: Oh, we sure can.

Kiawe: Okay, then.

Ivy: Hey, listen guys. When you guys finish up, I have a new invention to show you.

Faith: Okay, Prof. We'll do a good job on it.

Ivy: Good. See you when you finished.

All: Okay.

 _(She exits the room. Now, they go into their walk-in food pantry and are greeted with shelves upon shelves of cans of Pokemon food and flavor additives. The cans are scattered across the racks in a disheveled fashion, with some of them holding more than they should.)_

Kiawe: You guys sure make a lot of food.

Hope: Yep. We like to be sure there's plenty to go around.

Misty: That's good to know. So, when did you last organize in here?

Charity: Oh, it's been a long while. We've been too busy helping Prof. Ivy's research.

Kiawe: Ah-ha. Let's get to it, then, shall we?

 _(They nod their heads in agreement and start clearing out the shelves and place the cans on the tables in the center of the room or underneath it. Now, they start putting the cans back one by one on each rack. Cross fade to nineteen minutes, where they've finished stocking the first two shelves.)_

Misty: All right, that's another shelf taken care of.

Kiawe: How many more shelves do we have to go?

 _(They look over and see they there are ten more shelves.)_

Charity: It's going to take us hours at the rate we're going.

Misty: You're right, Charity. What we need is a more effective solution.

 _(They all ponder for a brief moment.)_

Charity: I got it! We have some unused cases in the other room we can use.

Hope: Good idea, except for one thing: they won't all hold the same number.

Faith: Hey, not a problem. We'll just put them together on each shelf.

Hope: Good point there, but how will be sure they'll fill them up exactly?

Kiawe: Maybe Ada has a suggestion we can use.

Misty: That's a good idea.

Faith _(curiously)_ : You sure this Ada will be able to help?

Misty _(with certainty)_ : Oh, sure. She's very helpful in this area.

 _(She pulls the Pokepilot out of her pocket, turns it on and contacts Ada, who is outside HQ with the others, filming their Pokemon doing crazy things to each other.)_

Kiawe: Hey, there Ada.

Ada: Oh, hi guys. How's it going?

Misty: We're doing well. See that you're filming your Pokemon.

Ada: (chuckles.) That's right. They love it when they get to act like this.

Kiawe: I can imagine.

Hope: Hi, there. My name's Hope.

Faith: I'm Faith.

Charity: And I'm Charity.

Ada: Ahh, nice to meet you all. Anyways, what's going been on with you guys?

Kiawe: We were exploring around Valencia Island and stopped by Prof. Ivy's lab.

Ada: Okay. Anything else happen?

Misty: Sure. Right now, we're organizing all the Pokemon food they have stored, but we need a brisk way to store the shelves with cases of them, so do you have any suggestions that could help?

Ada: Of course, I do. What you may want to try is to use factors.

Kiawe (wondering): Okay, but how will that help?

Ada: It's very simple. You use the numbers that will multiply together to get the figure and use the cases to add up to said figure.

Hope: Ah-ha, but do we figure out those numbers?

Ada: To start off, just select an integer, or a number with no fractional or decimal components, to go off of. For an example, let's go with 20.

Kiawe: Okay, now what?

Ada: Next, you look for two other numbers that multiply together to get the number you're looking for. This can also include one and the number itself. In this case, 20 has exactly six factors to it. One important thing to note is that even numbers are easy to factor, due to having 2 as a factor.

Misty: We'll keep that in mind. What else?

Ada: Now, you determine if any of your factors have some of their own and reduce them as well, but only if you need to.

Faith: All right, what's left?

Ada: Lastly, when it gets down to prime numbers, that's when you stop factoring. Going any further wouldn't do any good, since all you'd be doing reducing the factor by one and itself.

Charity: Gee, it seems much simpler than it looks.

Ada: Mmm-hmm, but only when you do it correctly, which is why we're going to do some Q&A.

Kiawe: Okay, then.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel displaying three scenarios either involving organizing or loading up various items. The numbers and their respective factors are on display.)_

Ada: Well, you guys up for this?

Charity: We sure are.

Ada: Okay, then. First off, Hogarth & Deke are packing four crates of berries, with each one holding exactly 30 berries each. Which set of factors would be the most effective here?

Kiawe: 6 and 5.

Ada: You got it, Kiawe. Next, these two, Becky and Marco, are stocking up on two dozen Pokeballs and to catch a lot of Pokemon. What factors would work the best in this scene?

Faith: 2 and 12.

Ada: Very good, Faith. Finally, here we have Leni and Lola trying to rearrange four dozen sets of potions and other medicines. Which set of factors will help them out here?

Charity: 3 and 16.

Ada: All right, Faith. You did a great job there, guys.

Hope: Thanks a lot, Ada.

Ada: Not a problem, guys.

Diana (calling over, O.S.): Ada, get over here! The Pokemon are preparing to do the silliest stuff yet!

Ada (responding): Okay! Listen, guys. I got to get going. Good luck sorting those shelves.

Kiawe: Okay, see you.

 _(Misty turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Misty: All right. Let's go get those cases.

Others: Okay.

 _(They go into the other room and pick up as many cases as they can carry. Then, they head back to the room with them and place them on the table.)_

 _(Charity counts up the cans on the side and the ones going across.)_

Charity: Okay, these ones can hold 120 cans each.

Misty: Okay, but how about the rest of them?

Hope: Don't worry about that. I have an idea.

 _(She picks up two cans, goes over to the next rack of shelves and counts them across and sideways, respectively and jots down the numbers. Then, she does the same thing ten more times. Cross fade to her minutes later, writing down the numbers for the last shelf.)_

Hope: All right, that's all the shelves accounted for.

Faith: Good. Now, I think we're going to need some extra help with this.

Hope: I agree. Come on out, Turtwig!

Kiawe: You, too Turtonator!

 _(They both open their Pokeballs and Turtwig & Turtonator emerge from there.)_

Charity: Turtwig, we need you to put these cases up on the higher shelves.

Kiawe (to Turtornator): Yeah. Can we count on you to do it?

 _(They nod their heads in an affirmative tone.)_

Kiawe: Good. We knew you could.

Hope: Hang on a second, guys.

Misty: What is it, Hope?

Hope: I was just thinking: Before we start, how about we do another Q&A round before we get going?

Misty: Sure thing, Hope. Let's see if the audience is up to do it.

Kiawe: All right, then. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ You guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_

 _(Cross-fade to an overview shot of the shelves and the various amount they hold. Their respective factors are displayed on the right-hand corner.)_

Faith (V.O.): Okay, these shelves hold about 100 cans. What are the two factors that'll work here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 4 and 25. Oh, yeah.

 _(As she speaks the answer, cases of the cans appear in time to her words.)_

Misty (V.O.): Over here, these ones hold up to 110 cans each. Which factors do you think will work the best here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 5 and 10. Very well, then.

Charity (V.O.): These ones here can hold exactly 90 cans. (She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) 6 and 15. Sure, why not.

Kiawe (V.O.): Now, the shelves here can store up to 75 cans. What numbers will be the most efficient? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 3 and 25. Okay.

Hope (V.O.): Finally, these shelves are able to store up to 70 shelves. Which numbers will get them in order? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 7 and 10. All right.

 _(Left side wipe back to the room and Misty speaks.)_

Misty (to the audience, casually): You guys did a great job. (She turns over to the others.) O-kay, let's get to it.

 _(Now, a brief montage commences, with them placing the cans into each individual case, and then Turtwig and Turtornator pick them up and places them onto the higher shelves, while the others get the center and lower shelves. Montage concludes with Faith putting the last case into place.)_

Faith: Phew. That's the last one.

 _(They stand back from the shelves and look over the end result of their work. They shelves are in a neatly and orderly fashion.)_

Kiawe: Now, this looks a lot better.

Faith, Charity and Hope: We agree. (calling out.) Prof. Ivy, we're finished!

Ivy _(responding, O.S.)_ : All right, I'm coming.

 _(Prof. Ivy walks into the room and glances around the room.)_

Ivy: My, you all did a remarkable job in here.

All: Thank you.

Ivy: I'll bet you're all exhausted from doing that.

Hope: Oh, more than you know.

Misty: Well, enough about that. How'd your invention come out?

Ivy: Glad you brought that up. It's all completed, so please, come and take a look.

 _(They exit the storage, them over to Ivy's work area and presents them with… a three-way Pokemon food dispenser with adjustable dispensing amounts.)_

All (impressed): Wow!

Kiawe: Prof. Ivy, it looks amazing!

Ivy: Why, thank you Kiawe. This'll help us with feeding the Pokemon.

 _(She places a red bowl at the bottom of the chute, pours in a can of Pokemon food, sets it for a medium dispense, presses a button and it dispenses the food.)_

Charity (concurring): Yeah, I think the Pokemon will agree.

Ivy: Hope, can you please fill up the other two dispensers?

Hope: You bet.

 _(She gets two cans of food out and fills the dispensers to the top._ _Just then, Misty's stomach gurgles and she cups her hands over them.)_

Misty: Oh, all of that work made me hungry.

Ivy: Okay, the girls and I will make the lunch and we'll have it outside

Misty: Sounds great.

Ivy: Not a problem at all.

 _(They all turn to the audience.)_

All (casually): Thank you, guys.

 _(Cross fade to them minutes later outside, having their lunch in the forest biotope. They have sandwiches, pies, onigaris, fruit sundaes and smoothies.)_

Kiawe: That certainly was an interesting episode. You guys enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then. We'll see you later.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume eating. Now, we pan up and see an overview shot of the ocean and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
